Pequeno Engano
by Bruna Weasley
Summary: O que aconteceria em um encontro entre Gina e Draco, principalmente se este não passasse de um pequeno engano? [capítulo único]


**Resumo: **O que aconteceria em um encontro entre Gina e Draco, principalmente se este não passasse de um pequeno engano? capítulo único

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens Gina, Draco, Harry, Hermione e outros não me pertencem. São criações maravilhosas na J.K.Rowling.

**Pequeno Engano**

'- Acorda, Gina!

Foram as primeiras palavras que a ruivinha ouvira naquela manhã.

'- Já vou, Hermione!

Gina então se levantou e vestiu suas vestes. Mas mesmo assim sabia que não chegaria a tempo de assistir a primeira aula do dia.

De qualquer forma, nada adiantaria uma aula a mais, ou a menos. Gina era uma garota distraída, e a sua desatenção era enorme. Só estava em paz quando viajava em seus pensamentos. E Hermione vivia implicando com ela por este motivo.

Na aula de poções, todos deveriam abrir o livro à pedido do professor. E foi dentro do livro que Gina encontrou um pequeno bilhete dobrado:

_Me encontre hoje, ás 20 horas, na biblioteca._

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

Felizmente era. Desenhou-se nos lábios de Gina um grande sorriso. E a menina começou a fantasiar com seus pensamentos.

"Só pode ser o Harry!"

"Que alegria!"

"Mas o que será que ele quer comigo?"

"Mal posso esperar!"

Começou a roer as unhas, angustiada e contente ao mesmo tempo. Guardou o bilhete no bolso, e logo em que a aula terminou, correu para contar a notícia à Hermione.

- Jura?

- Juro!

- Ai, Gina! Será que isso é verdade? Você sabe que os garotos adoram fazer esse tipo de brincadeira sem graça.

- Ah, eu sei. Mas se for verdade? Não posso perder essa oportunidade!

- É... Você tem razão! Boa sorte!

Gina sorriu e dirigiu-se ao dormitório feminino. Precisava arranjar um bom penteado para seus cabelos. Aquela noite realmente prometia algo muito especial.

_Flash Back_

Malfoy acordou naquele dia com bom-humor. Não agüentava mais esperar o dia para marcar o encontro.

- Sam, vai ser hoje!

- Hoje o que, Draco?

- E ainda pergunta? Quero marcar logo o meu encontro com a Kate!

- Ah, claro! Mas você não lembra da última vez? Ela nem apareceu no lugar que vocês combinaram. E ainda deu a desculpa de estar com dor de cabeça!

- Ai, seu idiota. Mas dessa vez vai ser diferente, lógico. Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

- Minha? Por quê?

- Ta vendo este bilhete aqui? Coloque-o dentro do livro de poções dela. Eu nem assinei. Para ela nunca descobrir que fui eu até a hora do encontro.

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte!

Mas como é que Sam iria saber qual era o livro de Kate? Este foi o grande problema (ou sorte), que mudará a história do dia por completo.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Gina passou a tarde inteira com uma grande expectativa. Prendeu seus cabelos, colocou perfume, batom, e tudo o que tinha direito.

Ás 19:50, já estava lá na biblioteca. Vazia. Resolveu então ficar dando voltas por ela, folheado cada livro para distrair. Mas não fazia idéia que iria esbarrar com alguém tão de repente.

- Weasley?

- Malfoy!

- O que faz aqui?

- O que **você **faz aqui?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Muito menos da sua.

Os dois se afastaram, e cada um sentou em um canto da biblioteca. De vez em quando seus olhares se esbarravam e logo desviavam. Já estava ficando muito tarde, e a ruivinha estava sem paciência.

"Não é possível! Será que a Hermione estava certa? Era tudo brincadeira?"

"Mas será que Kate ignorou o bilhete?"

"E eu, a idiota, pensando que o Harry estaria interessado em mim. Nunca!"

"Ela já devia saber que o dono do bilhete era eu. Por isso não veio ao encontro!"

Por um instante, passou pela cabeça de Gina que Malfoy tivesse escrito o bilhete. Só poderia ter havido um engano mesmo.

"Por que Malfoy está vindo em direção a mim?"

"Preciso perguntar pra Weasley o motivo de estar esperando sentada por tanto tempo assim como eu."

- Por que ainda está aí?

- Eu tenho um encontro aqui. Ou tinha. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Curiosidade...Mas é estranho. Também tenho um encontro marcado aqui.

- E pelo visto, a pessoa com quem iria se encontrar não aparece, né?

- Pois é. Já desisti.

O silêncio ocupou a biblioteca por alguns segundos. Gina levantou e se posicionou em frente à Malfoy. Ambos se olhavam ainda em silêncio.

- Sabe...eu penso que pode ter havido um engano, Gina.

"Ele me chamou de Gina! E não de Weasley!"

- Engano?

- Sim. O bilhete...foi parar da mão de outra pessoa.

- Ah, é. Talvez.

- Mas o que isso importa agora?

- O que disse, Draco?

Malfoy se aproximou mais da ruiva. Soltou seus cabelos e colocou as mãos em sua cintura. Aos poucos Gina movia seus braços levemente em direção aos ombros de Draco. Nenhuma palavra era necessária no momento.

"Mas e Harry?"

"Mas... E a Kate?"

"Ah, não importa!"

E quem disse que Harry e Kate poderiam atrapalhar aquele momento?

Malfoy aproximou seus lábios nos de Gina. E pronto.

O beijo durou uma eternidade.

Mal podiam imaginar que um pequeno engano trouxesse tanta sorte e felicidade para um casal tão apaixonado como aquele.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oie gente :)

Essa é a minha primeira fic. Eu sei que está pequena, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Comentem, sim?

Beijos

Bruna Weasley


End file.
